


Alone Time

by M_G1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany and Jon need a break, F/M, Fluff, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: After weeks of discomfort, and a day of distrusting and hateful stares, there is only one person Dany wants to be with.8x01 missing moment.





	Alone Time

Lady Sansa had been icy at best towards Dany since she had arrived in Winterfell earlier that day, she was glad when she finally reached the chambers assigned to her. While it was not as elegant as her previous chambers in Meereen and even Dragonstone, it was warm and comfortable, and so it sufficed. 

She was glad to escape the chill of the North which she had endured throughout the journey north, and even more grateful to have an actual bed in which to rest her tired body, as opposed to the makeshift ones she had used on the way to Winterfell. Even more than the literal cold, she was happy to escape to coldness of the northerners towards her which she had sensed it the moment she had arrived.

Jon had warned her to expect such a reception, claiming that Northerners were not and had never been overly fond of foreigners, particularly those of a Targaryen nature. She couldn't blame them, after the horrors they had suffered at the hands of her Father, all she wanted was a fair chance to earn their respect, and prove to them that she was not like her father.

The feeling she had experienced since being separated from Jon was a strange one, one that scared her. She felt alone, this in itself would not be a new feeling for her, having been essentially alone her entire her life, it was strange because in the time she had spent with Jon, that feeling had disappeared, and now it had returned, more fiercely than ever.

The knock sounding at her door disturbed her pondering. She jumped from the bed to answer it, fearing if she remained in comfort for too long she would be unable to do so. She had expected to meet the eyes of Tyrion or Missandei, perhaps Jorah, but instead was greeted by the now familiar grey orbs of the man she loved.

A soft smile appeared on her face instinctively, as she pushed the door open further to allow him entry. Jon closed it carefully behind him. “Your Grace.” She said, attempting to remain formal.

He smirked playfully at her. “It’s just the two of us, Dany. Besides, I am no longer a King, as Lady Mormont was so quick to remind me.”

She urged him to sit on the chair of her vanity, as she took a seat on the edge of her bed, so they faced one another. “It seems to me that all these people wanted a reason to go against you, and now they found one.” She replied, her patience had truly been tested during the first meeting with the Northern Lords and Ladies. “I had to bite my tongue, listening to them disrespect you like that. They have no idea what you have done for them. If they survive, it will be because of you.”

“To be honest, I couldn't care less about what they say anymore. They are sheep, all following what the others say. That’s why I spent most of the time trying to discreetly look at you, instead of listening to them.”

She laughed, blushing at the thought. “I nearly took your hand several times, I wanted to so badly.”

He smiled. ‘That would've really pissed them off, imagine the looks on their faces as we sat their hand in hand.”

She chuckled. “It would have been a sight to behold.”

There was a comfortable pause as they both sat, simply finding peace in one another’s company, after a day of complete chaos. “How are you finding these chambers? Probably not quite as luxurious as Dragonstone.” Jon commented.

“It is warm, that is all I can ask in such a place. They could use some improvements mind.” She said, a mischievous smirk developing on her face.

“Such as?” Jon asked.

She stood and moved over to him, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I hate how the bed is big enough for two, yet I am the only one who will be sleeping in it.”

He smiled as he examined to beauty perched on his lap. “That can be easily resolved, Dany. Allow me to demonstrate.”

He stood from his seat, lifting her into the air as well. She laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging on to him. He dropped carefully on to the bed, placing his arms next to her head to avoid crushing her small frame. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Dany.”

She grinned up at him adoringly. She had been complimented in such a fashion her entire life, only when Jon said it did it feel completely genuine and heartfelt, rather than patronising and diminishing. Dany knew he saw her as more than just an attractive woman, but it didn't hurt that he thought that of her.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, if you must know.” She teased, her hand finding her way into his hair, working loose the band which held it together. “Especially with your hair like this.”

He smiled. “I’ve never seen you with your hair down. I think I would like to.”

“There are a lot of braids Jon Snow, it would take quite a while to undo them all. It’s a lot more complicated than a single tie holding it all together.”

“I don’t doubt it Dany, but I think the end product may just be worth it.”

She chuckled at him disbelievingly. “You are truly one of a kind. A woman was ready and waiting for you to take her, and instead, you focus on her hairstyles.”

“I’ve already seen Queen Daenerys Targaryen, now I want to see the girl hiding behind her.”

This man could seriously not do anything wrong, Dany thought, as she took a seat at her vanity, and began to unravel the complex braids of her long hair. She smirked at him through the mirror in front of her. “You’re the one who wanted this, you’d better get to work, Jon Snow.” She teased.

He chuckled. “Alright.” He moved to stand behind behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “But I warn you, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.”

She grinned widely at him. “Surely you must know something, you have prettier hair than every woman I know.”

He sighed. “I have been told that several times before, and I can assure you I play no part in the prettiness of my hair.”

She found the feeling of him undoing her intricate braids to be very relaxing. When he had finally finished, her heart melted at the sight of his proud face ogling her through the mirror, eagerly anticipating her assessment. Dany examined his hard work thoroughly. “I think I’ve found a new handmaiden.” She joked. “I much prefer your company to theirs, and it seems you do just as good a job.

He laughed. “Aye I’m sure Lady Mormont would love to see that. I left Winterfell a King and returned as a handmaiden.”

“And as my royal handmaiden, you can dress me for bed.” She teased standing in front of him.

He leant his forehead against her’s, smiling mischievously at her. “If that involves completely undressing you, then we have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I wrote quickly. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to discuss the season feel free to do so in the comments.


End file.
